Technical Field
This invention is directed to improved aqueous fluid absorbent polymers, a process for their manufacture and absorbent articles made therefrom. In particular, the invention is directed to superabsorbent polymers having improved fluid absorption properties, which provide superior performance when incorporated into absorbent articles.